That Wasn't Him
by AngelFace24
Summary: One-Shot: Letty needs to a moment to compose herself after what just happened. An extension of a scene in Fast 8.
1. Chapter 1

_Letty's P.O.V_

 _I sit on the stairs in my own state of mind. I can't understand what's the hell is happening. Two days ago, I was on an island with Dom in our own little bubble and decided to start our family. For once, we were truly happy. Now he's run off and become a freakin terrorist. His eyes were of someone cold and with no soul. That wasn't the eyes of the man I know. That wasn't the man I love. That wasn't him. There has to be a reason for him doing this. He wouldn't just turn his back and leave us willingly without one. He's being forced into something bigger than I can even fathom._

"You okay?"

 _I hear Hobbs come up behind me and he touches my shoulder. He knew I wasn't in the state of mind of okay but he wanted to know if I had calm down._

"That wasn't him."

"I don't know what she's got on him. But that wasn't Dom."

"Brian would know what to do."

"No. We're not bringing Brian and Mia into this. We agreed on that."

"I know."

 _We agreed that Brian and Mia weren't going to be brought back into this life. Mia can't handle any of this, especially with Mia. She's already taking care of the boys while trying to stay healthy for the baby. How could he leave us? How could he turn his back on his family, on his wife. I can hear my heart beating in my ears and a rush going to my head._

"I need a minute."

 _I get up and leave the room needing some water. The door slides open in front of me and I turn the corner to the restroom. I go inside and lock the door behind me. I turn on the faucet and take some water in my hand. I drink some and rub a little on my hands, wiping it over my face to help me stay awake and calm. I look at myself in the mirror and breathe deep breathes in and out._

"What happened to us?"

 _I close my eyes and bloke the tears from coming out. I sit down on the floor and lay my back against the wall. I let the cold air flow from the AC and cool me down. I reach in my back pocket and take out the folded piece of paper. I open it and look at the little thing on the picture. I was going to tell him after the job in Berlin. I didn't want to tell him in Cuba because I wasn't sure yet. If I knew my suspicions were right, then I would have told him when we talked about starting our family. I didn't know that morning after that would change everything._

 _ **[Flashback: Two Days Ago]**_

 _I in on the exam room table at the clinic, waiting for the doctor to come in. I look around and see what could be me and my life in the next year. Me in the hospital and the changes my body is going to have. I hear the door open and see the doctor walk in with her chart. She looks like she's in her early fifties but she's confident by the way she's standing._

"Alright Mrs. Toretto, we ran tests and we got a positive on one." _She says in her Spanish thick accent._

"Which is?" _I ask her nervously._

"Congratulations." _I have the biggest smile on my face and I put my hand over my mouth in complete surprise._

 _ **[Present]**_

 _Five weeks. Five weeks this little person has been growing inside of me. This little heart, the size of a dime, was living and breathing. The love that we have between the two of us made this little baby. I had no idea that night on the beach, I'd get pregnant. We never thought we'd have the chance to be happy, let alone start our life together. Now it's all starting to fall apart. This isn't the end of the story for us. Dom always has a reason for what he does. It may be stupid or crazy but he always has one. He'd never leave and turn on us._

 _There's something bigger going on. Too big for me to know about or understand. But I know that he'll come back to me. He fought to bring me home and now it's my turn. I look down at my fat stomach and try to slow my breathing down. It's still early and I need to stay calm and healthy for the baby. I put my hand on my stomach and rub little circles on it. I close my eyes and imagine a little baby boy with my brown hair and Dom's smile. Him in my arms looking at me with such big brown eyes. I know Dom would want a boy first. Part of me feels like the baby is a boy._

"I know you don't have ears yet and can't hear what I'm saying but we're sharing a body so you feel what I'm feeling. I know that everything's messed up and it's really scary. But you are going to be okay. We're going to be okay. Your dad is always protecting this family and is doing that now. I don't know why but he has his reason. We've made it through worse than this. I love you and we will love you. We may not know the first thing about being parents but we'll do the best we can and make sure you're okay. I promise I'll bring him home. The three of us are gonna be okay."

 _I wiped the short tears the streamed down my eyes and pulled my self together. I stand up and put the picture back into my pocket. I look back in the mirror and make sure I was straight._

"We're gonna get him back."

 _I'm calm now and I step out of the restroom. I pull my big girl pants and pull it together. I walk back in with a strong face and will. I'm going get my husband back. I'm getting my family back._


	2. Chapter 2

**_After The Alley_**

 _Letty clutches her fists together and she feels the metal around her finger. She looks at her wedding ring and thinks back to when he had given it to her._

 ** _[Five Weeks Ago]_**

 _They're standing in front of a priest on the beach in Havana. She's in the simple white long dress she wore the first time with her hair in waves parted to the right while he was in a buttoned up white shirt and jeans that matched._

"Do you have the rings?"

 _She laughs how they could've forgotten the rings again. She looks back at Dom and he's smiling at her. He reaches in his front shirt pocket and pulls out two silver rings._

"Didn't forget this time."

 _Letty is surprised and is almost brought to tears. She smiles at how he took in the thought to get wedding rings for them. He hands them to the priest and he goes on a romantic speel about love. All they could do is look at each other. The priest hands him one of the rings._

"You are the most important person in my universe. I thought I lost you once and I will never let that happen again. We've been through so much but by fate we somehow end up back here with each other. It's always been you and me as a team and always will be. And along the way, we'll make that team bigger with children made of the love with have for each other." _He slides the ring on her finger._ "Whatever comes at us, good or bad, we'll figure it out like we always do."

"Leticia." _He gives her the other ring._

"I meant it the first time and I mean it now. Wherever we go, we go together. We ride together, We fight together. And if you ever die on me, I'm going with you. Because I cannot make it one day on this earth without you with me. There's nothing in this world that we can't handle together." _She slides the ring on his finger._ "Whatever this may bring, we'll survive it because we have each other."

 _He smiles at her and kisses her. They wrap their arms around each other and he spins her around in his arms._

 ** _[Present]_**

 _The Ring._

 _She knew Dom wouldn't lose her again and if they needed to find each other, there would be a way._

"Do you still have the tracker insert?" _She asks Ramsey_

"Yeah."

 _She gets up and walks towards it. In front of it is the screen display of the world map. She took off her ring and prayed that it'll work. She puts it in and as soon as it locks in, a red dot appear with his name on it moving steadly._

"It actually worked?"

"How'd you do that?"

"Cause my husband is a genius."

"That's somewhere over Russia." _Tej says._

 _They were close. They had a plan. She was closer to finding him and bringing him home._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Letty's P.O.V_

 _I get out of the car once the smoke was cleared. I see him getting up on his feet and I walk towards him. I step closer and there's so much I want to say. I was so close to losing him again. All I want to do is hold him in my arms. He was back._

"You know I never left you Letty."

"I know." _He pulls me into a hug and I let him hold me._

"And you know I never will."

"I know." _I wrap my arms around under his arms. He kisses my neck and I laugh at the feeling._

"I have so much to tell you." _He says looking down at me._

"Yeah you do. But right now, all I want to do is kiss that smile." _And I did so. He kisses me back and puts his hands on my cheeks. I never want to tear my lips apart from him again. He brings me back into his hold and I just let him hold me and I hold on to him. We forget about the others around and just focus on each other._

"How did you know I'd figure out the ring?"

"I wasn't gonna lose you again and you weren't gonna lose me." _He kisses the side of my head._

"Dom, I need to tell you something too." _I say muffled in his shoulder._

"What is it?" _He looks at me._

"I didn't want to say anything in Cuba until I knew I was sure." _I put his hand on my stomach. He looks down and immediately looked at me. He knew what I meant and his smile got so big. I can see the look in his eyes and the tears start to form._

"You're pregnant?"

"We're having a baby, baby." _I nod my head as I smiled, laughing tears of joy. He lifts me in his arms and kisses me all over my lips and cheeks. He sets me down and kisses me._

"Are you okay? The baby?"

"Hey hey, it's okay. We're fine. This kid's a Toretto."

 _He kisses my forehead and then to my stomach. Pressing kisses into my stomach and I laugh as I hold his cheek. He stands up and he holds my forehead against his._

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I don't ever want to leave this moment but you're really gonna hate me if I wait to tell you."

"I know. So you can start with that bitch."

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 **So I didn't like Michelle's look at the end so I wanted to change it up. So in this one she's got on a tight olive green off the shoulder top with navy blue skinny jeans. Her hair is in it's usual waviness like it was in Cuba. Anyway, moving on to the last chapter.**

 ** _New York_**

 _She walks back up to him as he's standing at the ledge at the roof looking at the view of the city. They're waiting on Shaw to bring the baby and Letty is comforting him, rubbing his back and resting her head on his shoulder._

"It's okay. Don't worry, he's gonna be here soon." _She kisses his arm as he has his arms crossed._

"You think he'll like me?"

"He's gonna love you." _She holds his arm and he lets her hold in his tight grasp._

"What if he cries when I hold him?"

"Babies cry Dom. We're gonna have our hands full pretty soon."

 _She starts to let go and turn to go over to the table but he holds her hand and stops her._

"Let. I want you here for this."

"Are you sure?"

"This is family. Our family."

 _She smiles as he put his arm around her and hers around him, resting her hand on his back. He kisses her forehead and held his hand against her hip. Letty looks over her shoulder and moves her arm to get Dom's attention. They turn around to see Shaw holding a carrier. He sets him down on the small stand they were by._

"What made you do it?"

"Brotherhood. I saw that look when you looked at Cipher. You wanted revenge." _He says as Letty looked up at him._

"I can't believe you called my mother."

 _They both laugh and shook hands, forming a truce. He's goes over to the others and Dom and Letty step in front of the carrier. He moves the cover over to look at him and he takes him out of it. Lifting him up in his hands, he looked at the little smile and smiled back at him. Letty looked at him and smiled back._

"All of this fuss over you?"

 _The baby laughs and Dom kisses his cheek and moves him to his side to hold him. He turns to face Letty who's smiling as her hands together._

"I want you to meet the most important person in my universe." _Dom says to the baby._

"Hi little man." _She tickles his little hand with her finger and he smiles, making a sound from his mouth._

"You sure you're ready for this?" _He asks her._

"Elena took care of the man I loved when I gone. I'm doing the same for her. You don't turn your back on family. He's our family." _She says. He smiles and wraps his arm around his waist._

"You ready to be a big brother buddy?" _He asks the little baby._

"DA." _He laughs out loud and it has the two adults smiling._

"You thought of a name yet?" _She asked him as she looked at the baby._

"No, I've just been caught up in getting him back and holding it hasn't come to mind."

"I think I got one."

"What is it?"

"Tony. After your dad."

"Are you sure? I know it was on our list and we can make it something else."

"It's okay. Besides you get dibs on naming the next one." _She kisses his cheek and takes his hand._ "Come on."

 _He follows her and they go to sit at the table. He sits down and puts Baby Tony on his knee. Just as Letty is about to sit down next to him but he takes her hand. She smiles back at him and sits down on his other free lap. She wrapped her right arm around him to rest her hand on Baby Tony's little head. She'll love this child as her own and will be there for him. She kissed his forehead and closed her eyes as he did grace._

 _She finally had her family back._


End file.
